Forced Love
by p3pp3rmint
Summary: being kidnapped and all, by the legendary Akasuna no Sasori. this tells Sakura's odd Akatsuki experience. what will it be like? ha! stupid summary... but please read [sasosaku]
1. Chapter 1

**FORCED LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

Yeah stupid title… I know

* * *

"It's hard to serve two masters 'ya know…"

"Hmph…"

"Well, Sasori-sama… it'll feel a bit awkward but you should be able to get used to this new body…"

"the great Akasuna no Sasori… asking my help…?? Well I'll be grateful to hel-"

"Stop it Orochimaru, or would you rather have your arms to render USELESS once again??" Sasori said as he grabbed Orochimaru's arm

"he… please stop the two of you… Sasori-sama, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto interrupted

"and who told you that you can just interfere whenever you want to eh? Kabuto?" Sasori retorted letting go of Orochimaru's arm… giving a death glare to Kabuto.

"gomen ni Sasori-sama, but it's for your own good…" Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses, reflecting a small shaft of light from the candle on the table beside the couch when Orochimaru sat. a devilish smirk forming across his lips.

"tch… I see Orochimaru has taught you to be rather uncouth eh?"

"he… don't tell that Sasori-sama…" Kabuto said with the playful tone he has

"tch"

"who knew my former Akatsuki partner had a spy with me…" Orochimaru quickly gave Kabuto a stare. "hmm… then after that, the spy you sent me asked me if he could go for a little trip… and when he came back… he was bringing you along to my humble hideout… DEAD… —well, not that you weren't— then asked me to heal you… interesting isn't it??"

"Sasori-danna… you know??… your spy has been of use to me… I guess 'resurrecting' you shall be able to repay my debt." Orochimaru said with an amused smirk.

"hmph…"

"well then how about telling us who exactly was this you-so-call little girl who beat you into shreds eh?? Sasori-danna??" Orochimaru said chuckling

"I already told you… she'll be the one coming here… to find that Uchiha kid of yours…"

"oh… that inconsiderate brat…"

"but don't worry I'll be 'handling' her before she even gets here…" Sasori said as he slipped his Akatsuki cloak on "I'll be sure to get her… she'll be replacing all my puppets she destroyed…" he said as he fixed his straw hat unto his head making his blood-red orbs unseen. A smirk formed right after.

* * *

Sasori, a legendary puppeteer of the sand, now works as one of the members of the criminal organization Akatsuki. After being beaten by his own grandmother Chiyo and Tsunade-hime's apprentice, Haruno Sakura. He is thought to have DIED during their fierce battle. He did. But his so called 'spy' in the hands of his former Akatsuki partner, Orochimaru. 'found' him. He then brought him to Orochimaru's hideout… he was then 'resurrected' by Orochimaru.

He now heads to Konohagakure to find a certain pink haired girl…

"Sakura…"

* * *

(NOTE: yeah it sucks… curse myself)

* * *

"Tsunade-sama…??" a certain pink haired girl said as she opened the doors to the Hokage's office…

"eh?? Tsunade-sama's not here…" she said as she entered the room just to find that her master had left her with piles of paperwork. She went closer to her master's desk then she saw a little sticky note saying: 'Good luck Sakura-chan!!!'

"AHH!!! TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"

furious, she started running thru the paperwork… truth is she's not _that_ surprised… I mean she has been her student for like how long now?? Her master's …well… _'habits'_ doesn't shock her like it used to… yet there are still some _'times'_…

Apparently, she wasn't alone…

while she was cursing in her mind a certain manly figure was watching from behind… wanting to grab every inch of her supple body… wanting to devour her… wanting her TO BE HIS… all of these were just _'wants'_ which he is intensely determined to gain…

Yeah he was having a _'thing'_!!! … craze… err… addiction!!! Uhmm… OBSESSION!!!

God, he was having Sakura fetish…

More of this 'madness' would make him insane —not that that would matter since he already is! Hello?? Akatsuki?? Before even turning into Akatsuki, for God's sake, you must already be freaking mad!!!—

'_damn it' _Sasori thought… Sakura unknowingly was making him insane… though he'd rather be insane than not being able to see her… her porcelain skin… her devilish pink hair, NOT HELPING to stop Sasori's desire for LUST no, not one bit… her eyes… god, her emerald eyes were drop-dead gorgeous… _damn_… every inch of her was like a piece of heaven brought unto just for _him_… yeah, he was taking the obsession thing a bit too much… his so called angel, which he took possession of labeling as _HIS, _was naively building up Sasori's _hunger…_

'_god, why do you have to be THAT sexy??'_ this was enough punishment… if this was ever to be his punishment of killing all those innocent —some yes some not— people then he might as well admit he's guilty and surrender… well, surrender TO HER…

he actually dreamt about her doing a strip show, for him of course. O.N.L.Y. H.I.M.!!! and that definitely made a bulge in the front of his pants…

NOW… WAS THIS _JUST_ AN OBSESSION OR WHAT?!?!?!?

"huh??" Sakura murmured to herself… she somehow felt that she wasn't alone… leaving those …well… stupid thoughts aside she continued doing her master's unfinished paperwork…

she was gently humming some random tune to at least LESSEN her supreme boredom. Again ignorantly turning Sasori on…

'_can't take it!!!'_

'_sustain yourself!!!'_

'_can't'_

'_Your dick had enough torture!!! Go ahead and feed your impatient ass!!!'_

'_stop it inner Sasori no. 2 lusting doesn't solve anything'_

'_SURE IT DOES!!! And you know it inner Sasori no. 1'_

'_I beg your pardon!'_

'_Sasori… listen… she's a girl, you're a guy that just concludes that you two are meant to have sex!!! Now go for it!!'_

'_what about Kisame and Itachi?? They constantly have sex though they're both girls…'_

'_gay sex… it's complicated'_

'_oh'_

'_NOW GET YOUR ASS MOVIN' SASORI!!!'_

apparently, Sasori has two inner him… must be part of Akatsuki's 'requirements'… after all they all are mentally disturbed…

* * *

yey! my second fanfic and I am enjoying doing this!

please review!

Kaila-chan

(note: if you happen to read this because of Nexus and you are bit sensitive on rated M stuff. I suggest you read this chapter then continue on chapters 5-7)


	2. Chapter 2

**FORCED LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

It ain't lusty… yet

Oh yeah… Erotic. Spicy. Hot. Fiery. Yet innocent. Sakura

He was adoring her. She was his goddess. HIS, no one else but Akasuna no Sasori!!! You stop looking at her! Don't even think about her! She's MINE, asshole!!!

A normal person must've been sick…

Obviously he wasn't normal, also they're taking about Sakura!!! The pink haired medic nin was a town favorite. Sweet, kind, caring… admit it CUTE, GORGEOUS, SEXY! It's no wonder lots of the town folks have fallen in love her and had thought of her to their liking—guys mostly— she's a smart, hardworking, powerful, talented, refined LADY… which later on Sasori will change as WIFE…

'_ha! You're mine!!!'_

'_no not yet…'_

'_I'm practicing my kidnapping speech…'_

'_why the hell do you need a kidnapping speech?!?! just kidnap her!! No more speechy speech thingy!!'_

'_I have to agree with him… It's kinda crappy'_

'_I my hair fixed??'_

'_god you're hopeless…'_

Sakura was pacing back and forth while reading the clipboard, which contained today's duties… then the wind blew moving the green silk curtains gently towards the stacks of paperwork that lay on her master's desk… she came closer and placed the clipboard on the desk as she went closer to the swaying curtains… she got hold of the curtains and gathered them tying them in a knot.

As she was doing so… larger hands cupped hers and helped her tying the curtains.

Shocked she tilted her head to the man —which she thought as a real gentleman well… until now— and gasped… her eyes narrowed to see… Sasori.

'_you're supposed to be dead!!!'_

'_well then stupid. I suppose he ain't'_

He then lifted his forefinger to her lips telling her to keep them shut.

'_nice move Sasori!!! The ol' put-the-first-finger-on-her-lips-for-seduction-thingy girls love that!!! Especially with some emotionless look thing… like what they used to do on bishounen manga… simple yet cunning… so seductive… so alluring… so sexy' _

yeah… inner Sasori had an obsession with the word sexy… which he uses to describe no one else but… Sakura… surprised…??

"w-what?!? Sasori… y-you're ALIVE?!?!!!!"

"yeah yeah surprised?!?!?!!"

"but wait…" Sakura didn't continue her sentence instead she touched, his chest, his arms, his neck…

'_eager ain't she, Sasori?'_

his nape, his back, his eyes, his nose… his mouth… he was enjoying this.

"you're human… GOD!!! YOU'RE HUMAN!!!" she yelled. Rather than being scared —after all a S-class missing nin just visited her, who she thought of as dead… shouldn't it supposed to be shocking??— she got curious of what happened to him?? Just a little later on she'll think about why… was he here…???

'_why'd you stop touching me?? childish pout' _

"…"

"but how'd-??"

"shhh… I'll tell the details later…" a devilish smirk formed across his face.

"wait a m-"

"ok so if you're eager to know… I'm gonna tell it then… I'm kidnapping you duh…!" Sasori said as he took hold of Sakura's waist with his right hand and formed a seal with the other.

Sakura saw him forming the seals but it was just too fast for her to follow… even if she did realize what the seals was for, she won't be able to do pretty much after all she doesn't have instant reaction… with Sasori's speed she didn't stand a chance… well… except if she just punched him right there and then.

Accumulating a considerable amount of chakra in her fist, she clenched her knuckles… and plunged to the ground!!?… Sasori catching her unconscious body… letting her hang limply in his arms

Yeah duh… she was way slow for Sasori…

* * *

"argh…" Sakura sent out a silent moan… she had been sleeping…

'_I don't wanna get up yet Sakura… just grab your fluffy pillow back and catch more Zs…' _Inner Sakura complained. So Sakura just let her Bossy. Arrogant. Inner self, manipulate her.

She was about to grab her pillow… but instead she got a hold on to a lean chest… naked back… short hair… and some 'other' manly attributes…

She trailed her fingers down slowly… SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK SHE'S TOUCHING RIGHT NOW… then she felt that that 'thing' was getting nearer and that it had it's thighs?? Touching her own?? Then it went closer that she felt a 'bulge'

'_WHAT THE F-!!!'_

that's when she FINALLY opened her eyes to see that a man was beside her without his shirt on…

'_SASORI?!!?!?!?!' _

and THEN it hit her… she was kidnapped… and now SHE'S BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM??!!!!!

'_you bastard!!! Why I oughtta-'_

she was about to slap him just when she realized her body stopped her from doing so…

"Sakura-chan… that's useless 'ya know?? You're my puppet now…" Sasori said as he grabbed her fists and gently kissed it

"YOUR PUPPET??!!!!" she said as she quickly took her hand from his grip

"uhuh!!!" Sasori said while nodding childishly having that sheepish grin of his

"mine, mine mine!!" Sasori continued acting like how a small child acts after getting a lollipop from his parents…

'_son of a b-' _inner Sakura was cut off… again… now,… Inner Sakura was not liking this…

"now Sakura-cha-"

"don't even call me that!!!"

"well… why not?? Anyways…you're mine now…!" Sasori said as he stuck his tongue out mocking her… child-ish-ly…

"why'd you even kidnap me?!?!?!!!!!!"

"uhmm… duh… you've ruined all my puppets… I don't know… take it as revenge?" surely inner Sasori wouldn't let himself tell her that —she was goddamn sexy— and he had developed an obsession for her… well… at least… not now… maybe at the next few seconds??

"then why am I sleeping with you at the moment?!?!?!"

"'cause I want you to"

"well, I don't like it!!!"

"then why you still in bed with me??"

"ARGH!!!" she quickly jumped out of the bed and stared at the redhead. HE WAS SMIRKING AT HER!!!! HE WAS TEASING HER! MOCKING HER!!!

'_damnit'_

'_he's kinda… sexy don't ya think??'_

Sakura fixed her stare at Sasori he had his upper garments off leaving him with his pants. He was on his side leaning his head on his palm. His elbow on the pillow for support… it was like the pose of the character in Bruce Almighty… only sexier… it was like a godly pose… damn… he looked so DAMN fine…

'_Oh Shit!!!'_ she thought biting her lip

'_HE'S SEXY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? HE'S SEXY!!!'_

Sasori amazed as well took a better glance at Sakura's feminine form…

'_sexy…'_

He loved that word!!! Or maybe just the word sex itself… it doesn't matter.

She was in a white nightgown with lots and lots of fluffy things and laces dangling down… her curves were simply elegant and fitted right in with her lavish gown —Which he of course had fitted unto her— …she looked innocent yet seductive…

'_scrumptious indeed…'_

—after their little staring contest… which took a hell lotta time!!!—

"do I really look so damn fine to you that you can't remove your eyes off me??"

"asshole!!!"

"come now…" he said as he did some finger movements, controlling her to move closer then back into the bed… reluctantly she opened her arms and he then cuddled into her… he was good at this.

"YOU DICKHEAD!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"I am not a dickhead!!! WOULD YOU RATHER SEE MINE SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"you're SICK!!!"

"make me feel better then!!! Nurse S-A—K-U—R-A—"

god… this was the time she felt ashamed, rather angry that she was a medical ninja…

"ugh" she sighed in defeat.

Sasori let out a few chuckles… he was enjoying this… so so much!!! He was toying with her pink hair while he just continued to laugh

The _laugh_ laughs by the way, not the sinister ones…

His natural laughs sounded childish… still, it was cute in a way.

"Sakura you should be calling me Sasori-sama by now"

"I only call Tsunade-sama like that"

"want me to force you??"

"what you gonna do?!!!" Sakura shot back angrily… it just made Sasori more 'fond' of her

"this!!!" her eyes narrowed… she felt him drawing in… closer… more intimate…

he had his hands drooping at her petite waist… he made a sly grin… he was… yeah… sexy. His crimson hair was all muddled up but still looked gorgeous… his garnet eyes matched his hair perfectly…

—…RED…—

wine, blood red, brick red, burgundy, carmine, carnation, cherry red, claret, damask, garnet, magenta, maroon, oxblood, puce, ruby, scarlet, vermilion!!! What other sort of RED should be enough to say this??… ALL THE R.E.D.-NESS it portrays… L.U.S.T.… YEAH!!! COLOR OF ROMANCE!!! (making…) L.O.V.E. !!! MORE IMPORTANTLY, L.U.S.T. again!!! sensual, stimulating, suggestive, amatory, erogenous… yeah yeah… sexy

(NOTE: now, speaking of sexy REDheads… the phrase… 'Gaara love' must now make more sense!!!)

This was bad for inner Sakura… she'd been always lusty… seeing Sasori just made it worse… she now ain't just lusty… instead she was excessively LUSTier… er…er…er…

Inner Sakura was moaning sensually… Sakura, not liking what her obnoxious inner self was thinking of… she averted her thoughts back to what the red-headed puppeteer was ABOUT TO DO to her…??

She felt his fingertips touching her navel… her abdomen… her midriff… he then started…

T.I.C.K.L.I.N.G. H.E.R.??

(NOTE: told ya' it ain't lusty)

Yeah he was tickling her… just… tickling her. But damn him! He was tickling her but he managed to keep his sexy…-ness… intact!!! Damn him!!! If anyone can be so attractive even when they don't intend to… then that would be him!!! He was given natural sex appeal… gifted guy. No one couldn't possibly fail to notice this redhead. He has the looks, the charm, the talent, the brains. Take a closer look!!! No one has that kind of angelic features like he has! He has this creamy skin that compliments his hair and eyes perfectly… oh yes, his eyes… which were always half opened… so bishounen-like!!! they looked so deep that you could drown in them… his eyelashes were in black and the hell they were sexy!!! It looked womanly but hell they looked goddamn sexy.

(NOTE: Now… you probably noticed that the two of them share the same obsession with the word sexy.)

Sakura let out a few chuckles… ok, maybe LOTS…

"S-Sa s-sori!!!" she said… still laughing.

"I like that… how you call my name."

"… S-Sasori it is then …" Sakura's face then flushed.

"Sasori it is"

* * *

Sakura doesn't know why he's been doing this to her… maybe he was trying to be a gentleman? She let her curiosity take over and asked.

"uhmm… S-Sasori…??"

"yes?"

Sasori had stopped tickling her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and looked up on her, with those calculating eyes of his… Sakura bit her lip… Sasori leered at her

"you said that I… I-I was you puppet…" Sakura looked at him but he gave no response

"b-but… why am I still… human… s-shouldn't I be a hollow wooden shell by now" She stared at him fiercely… she was confused, scared, muddled… simply put, she had mixed emotions. It took a lot of courage to even stare at him… she was determined to know.

"Thorough Physique Manipulation jutsu… something I made… within this, I can take possession of the entire victim's body… Sakura you're different… so I've come to decide that I WANT YOU TO BE A LIVING PUPPET SAKURA though since you're not what you call a hollow wooden shell YOU'RE STILL MORTAL … AND SO AM I… and apparently, you're my only puppet left and the only living one… and I won't let anything happen to my precious puppet… but now we're bound by 'ties' —if you're hurt I am too— so I made seal at your back for us to be 'ya know 'bound'-less… something I got from Orochimaru"

"O-Orochimaru!??"

"yeah…him… he's also responsible for resurrecting me…"

"resurrecting you?!?!?" Sakura's words filled with disgust

"'ya know I was really dead when you and Chiyo killed me… Kabuto just reactivated my seal and so, the living part of me well, lived… And so they took a corpse and 'modified' it to look like me… that bastard he entered me in a filthy dead human's body!!! He wouldn't of course waste 3 yrs. of rest —to use the body of that Uchiha kid as his 'container'— for me, so he just let Kabuto literally merged my living part to the filthy filthy corpse making me mortal!!! THOSE BASTARDS!!!" Sasori complained. Sakura grew silent… _'Uchiha'_ she thought, remembering her former teammate… Sasori seeing her saddened face… tugged her closer and whispered.

"you should be happy though"

"huh??"

"we're not 'bound'…"

'_I know you're happy about it you selfish son of a bitch!!!'_ inner Sakura cursed

"'cause if we were… I'd get hurt, … so will you… I'd be guilty… for hurting you… you know?" he said as he gently pressed his lips against her forehead…

AND for the first time… Inner Sakura regretted saying those harsh words… he's been a real gentleman.

* * *

they were about to have breakfast with all the Akatsuki members of course… Sasori had Sakura wore her normal clothes… she was relieved… being _'obsessed'_ with dolls for, like the rest of his life. She was glad that he hadn't let her wear any slutty maid dresses or something like one of his '_dolls' _would wear.

They still had lots of free time… they woke up at about 3:00… ?? so Sasori decided to give Sakura a tour of the Akatsuki manor.

Sakura was amazed… hell she was… the mansion was like a palace and a really really big one!!! The walls had delicate details that seemed to be forever to make… the marble floor was topped with meters and meters of subtle carpet detailing… the vases, sculptures, portraits, curtains, furniture… they were extreme marks of craftsmanship… she's not really into art and she doesn't really know what it really is. She doesn't have the whole concept of it, she can't even describe the whole place that well —more likely because she can't find the right word to describe it— but hell she knew that —even a complete idiot would say that— the whole place was… simply… ART.

"Sasori…"

"yes"

"so uhmm… what's Akatsuki like…?"

"mostly normal, I guess… if you take out the killing part"

"so… what are you guys… like??"

"hn… were not exactly all guys… there's Unknown, she's the only 100 pure girl here"

"uhmm… 100???"

"where do I start… uhmm… ok, so I pretty much guess you know Itachi right??"

"uhuh"

"well… he's not sure of his gender… I don't even know if I should call him HE"

"…"

"besides, you may not know it but he's an international model"

"…m-mo…del…??" Sakura sweat dropped

"yeah… in Shampoo commercials… when some random person gets kidnapped by this gay-parlor-guy-thingy and next thing you know they'd replace him/her with someone beautiful enough to even be aired on television… he usually just says 'be like me and use this shitty product now!!!'… god, It. Is. So. Gay." Sasori said doing some gay guy actions… Sakura uncontrollably laughs

"then??" Sakura said chuckling

"then there's Kisame… he looks like a fish and even smells like one… He has this ooper duper large sword, Samehada… though he just uses it as his sex toy when he feels horny or when Itachi isn't around to fuck with…"

Sakura she… was laughing so hard…

Then a certain man appeared… he was following them… listening to their petty conversation… THAT EAVESDROPPING BASTARD!!!… THEN HE slapped his hand to Sasori's ass saying

"nice ass. un."

"why you motherfucker!!!"

"I DO NOT FUCK MY MOM, AND YOU KNOW THAT. UN.!!!"

"yeah, right…" Sasori mocked… rolling his eyes. Then the 'guest' —who rudely interrupted his chat with HIS, I repeat HIS. Sakura— averted his gaze from Sasori to a pair of amused emerald orbs… who he thought as 'appealing'…

"hey!!! What do we have he-"

"stay away from her you overgrown dick!!" Sasori said as he protectively used himself as a sort of barrier telling the 'guest' that this was HIS PROPERTY AND IT'S HIS, I TELL YOU, HIS!!!!

"Why not Sasori-danna??!!!" he said as he tried to move his hand towards the pink-haired beauty

"SHE'S MINE!!! MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!!! BACK OFF BIOTCH!!!" Sasori retorted slapping his hand.

Sigh

"as I was saying Sakura… BEFORE WE WERE RUDELY DISRUPTED!!! Speaking of… Blondie here is named Deidara… I know… it's so gay-"

"Gay?? What about your name!!! Sasori?? Like uck!!! Scorpion?!! Lame lame lame!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! And as I was saying this guy… er girl… here is-"

"Casanova! A total lady-killer! A womanizer!" Deidara yelled

"couldn't have said it better myself…"

"…" Sakura sweat dropped… So this is Sasori's definition of 'normal'… from the way she sees it she's with an over possessive asshole and a straightforward blonde —he's blonde… BLONDE!—

"this guy mostly hangs out at the bath… toying with his dick, pleasing his ass off… he has issues, mostly about his privates. He lets Itachi have a look-see while taking a bath… he doesn't even care. One time we put his porn on youtube, he was actually happy that it was favorited like hell lotta times… he's too proud about his penis…"

Sakura just flushed red… well too much info… 'ya see innocent Sakura doesn't need to know that some emo gay —emotional on his privates— just put his porno on world wide web… —it's on youtube go find it—

"YES!!! I'M PROUD OF YOU MY DEAR STICK!!!"

"speaking of stick… you see there's this guy named Tobi here… noob… he wears a mask to cover his dick face… he's childish… he became an Akatsuki because… 1st ,he killed his own friend… 'ya see he didn't give him some liquorish sticks so he chopped him dead… 2nd,his school crush… he expected her to give him chocolates on Valentines'! HOW STUPID! He killed her too… 3rd ,he killed candy factories' personnel… lots of 'em … why?? Candy duh" Sasori stated and Deidara agreed 100

"then there's Hidan… religious guy… when you meet him he'll just say something like… 'May you die earlier than expected…' something like that-"

"'ya know Sakura-chan…un. he's sexy and all when he says that he's 'doing this for Jashin-sama'. un. he has a seductive voice. un. sexy. un." Deidara said while having his tongue sticking out… seductively

"Jashin-sama??"

"his cult's god… preferably, their sex god"

"…"

"so. un. Sakura-chan his partner is Kakuzu tentacle guy…un"

"t-tentacle g-guy?"

"yeah… don't know much about him but he's obsessed 'bout money…" Sasori continued

'_apparently, these Akatsuki morons have different obsessions… dicks, candy, money' _Inner Sakura said disgusted

"there's this gossip that Kakuzu's dick is as long as his tentacles! UN!"

"stop it Deidara… you're scaring her"

'_scaring me?? An ordinary person should've died out of disgust! We are talking about dicks for how long now??'_ Inner Sakura complained

"and last and I won't say least because if I did he'll chomp on my poor body… I ain't gonna be Zetsu's lunch ok?!!! So yeah Zetsu… he's this plant guy-"

"HE USED TO BE SEXY!!! UN!!!" Deidara yelled crossing his arms… giving a childish pout

"whatever… you see he wasn't born as a fucking plant… story is… He loved a venus flytrap! Dumbass! He said he got attracted by it's sex appeal… yeah, right… then next thing he said that the plant deflowered him!!! How stupid! And then they did The biting. The sucking. The licking. The flicking the tongue thing. The him on top of her thing. The opening. The inserting. The moaning. The groaning. The Fuck… and now… they're together forever, merged unto each other… fucking for all eternity."

"he lost his virginity to a plant .un … happy ending… un." Deidara said as he went drama-queen and wiped invisible tears off.

"Sasori-danna… you're forgetting leader-sama and unknown-san…"

"wait… unknown you say?… wasn't she the one you were talking about earlier?… what's her name?"

"Don't know. Un. Maybe something bitchy. Un"

"she might hear you Dei"

"what?? Un. Why'd you think she won't tell us her name!?! Un. 'cause 'ya know if I was ever named Sasori I'd kill myself to save me from all the humiliation! Un!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"and plus she's with leader-sama. Un.… they look like a nice couple. Un. Sexy. Un."

'_changing the topic… how typical.'_ Inner Sasori said trying to suppress his anger. He just said…

"'ya know Sakura, unknown… I don't have a single clue to who she is but… She usually fucks leader-sama… she and leader-sama looks 'cute' together…ok so it's more of… intimate… she looks like a whore —with the slutty flower and her slinky ass thing— and Leader-sama looks like this rebel biker-dude… all those piercings… they look gothic and stuff… but who cares? Both of them have high sex appeal."

"uhuh uhuh un." Deidara doing the 'wise guy pose' with his right hand running through his imaginary beard with his right elbow resting on his left palm for support.

"o…k…"

'

* * *

Sakura sat at the luxurious chair that framed the grand table… it's breakfast… WHAT'S WITH THE GODDAMN TABLE IT'S SOOO BIG!!! Sakura's 'reasonable' part took over… what's the point of having a goddamn gigantic table that only has ten people — plus her… eleven— eating!!! Why don't they just get a smaller one and use the spare money to buy some takeouts or better yet get a cook!!! There's only like raw fish, bread and soup —they said it's Miso soup but it's just plain water!!!— on the freakin' table!!! The raw fish… it's moving… IT IS NOT Sashimi —don't get it wrong dude— the Akatsuki morons said that they don't like to 'clean' the fish —the taking out of the guts thing— WHAT?!!! They're bloodthirsty S-class missing nin and they HATE SEEING DEAD FISH?!!! STUPID!!!! Next… the bread it's SINGED!!! Who's the stupid who let it on the oven for too long?? It's called ash!!! And nobody ever mistakes differentiating bread and ash!!! HOW STUPID?!!! Only Kisame had the guts to eat the nasty nasty food? —does it even have the right to be called food?!!— because he's the asshole who cooked it!!! JACKASS!!! when there's this luxury manor… don't think everything in it is luxurious… that's an important reminder. Sakura was spending hours in the toilet… she was sick… hell she was sick!!! Of the food!!!… next time she'd be utmost glad to cook for them… to save herself from starvation…!

"Are you alright Sakura??"

"of course not."

'_You idiot of course I'm not ok!! You don't need to ask!!! you incredibly stupid person you!!!'_

"period?"

"worse than that… Akatsuki's cooking"

"I got used to it already… I've waited for like centuries."

"now that's encouraging…"

"so you need your 'encouragement'??"

"oh god yes!!! Let me live through this hellish nightmare!!!"

"I can't do that… I may be godly but I too can't stand Kisame's cooking… well not only him… everyone in Akatsuki…"

"I'm guessing you too can't stand your own…"

"pretty much"

"hopeless…"

"want me to come in to give you your 'encouragements' ??"

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT YOU TO COME IN?!?!?!!!"

"don't know… maybe you needed some sexy guy to be with you because you're horny???"

* * *

I had fun writing this! hope you guys will too!

please review!

Kaila-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**FORCED LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

It's mostly about gay guys…

'_what the fuck…'_

Sakura just saw Itachi in a lingerie… slutty, bitchy, yet sexy lingerie… A RED ONE DUDE! With all the fishnet stocking and stuff…

"HE'S IN A LINGERIE!!!!" Sakura yelled at Sasori pointing her finger towards the lingerie-wearing-gay guy

"looking from the whip… I'm guessing they had a little fun over there… fish… must be Kisame"

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE NOT SHOCKED TO SEE SOMEONE IN A LINGERIE?!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE'S A HE!!! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MAYBE HE WAS HAVING A LITTLE STRIP SHOW WITH ANOTHER GUY?!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!!!!!!"

"I told you everything is perfectly normal"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL NORMAL?!!!"

"it's normal-er than some other stuff…"

"LIKE WHAT?!!!"

"lots of stuff… look Zetzu did the doggie-style to a plant… I can't even imagine it!!! —ok so I lied… I can imagine it and god, it's horrendous…— though it's really normal…"

* * *

Sakura turns purple and faints…

Sasori about to do CPR…

Sakura went back to her consciousness…

* * *

Want it detailed…?

Ok then!!! I'm not gonna be a lazy ass bitch and leave the details hanging!!!

Sakura had her face flush from red to deep purple… she was disgusted… don't Akatsuki do anything human?? They fuck, then kill, fuck, and fuck again… Why were they all sexually active??? Yeah… these are just some questions that needed to be answered… Sakura might really die if she won't get the effing answers… She felt her knees wobbling —not that it wasn't before— her perception blurry… then she just felt a sudden jolt and it knocked the hell of her lights off

Her passed out body… was about to crash to the hard cold ground then a hand grabbed her limp shoulder opposite to where the man was positioned… Sasori had caught her just in the nick of time…

Still in an awkward position… he got hold of Sakura's jawline and took a deep breath and lowered his head to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation… well… 'Sasori-style'…

"DREAM ON ASSHOLE!!!" Sakura retorted as she escaped her unconscious state… pressing her hand hardly against Sasori's face

"what?!! I was just trying to revive you"

"YEAH RIGHT!!! I'M A NURSE MORON!!! I VERY MUCH KNOW WHAT CPR IS!!! AND THAT IS NOT IT!!! THAT IS CALLED SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"then do you want me to do?!! Caress your breasts first before I try to give in air just like all those hunky male lifeguards?!!"

"ARGHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_I hate him_

_I SOOOO HATE HIM!!!!_

Inner Sakura was cursing and cursing…

_I should probably throw him off a cliff…_

_Maybe just use a nice katana and chop him into bits…_

Inner Sakura was now thinking of ways to kill Sasori…

_I can't fuck him to death because he'll enjoy it…_

…_wait can you even fuck somebody to the point that they eventually die??…_

_don't know… don't wanna try it either… but hell they must've died in ecstasy… so I can't use it on him… _

_Maybe I'll just try to run him over a bus or something… _

All her plans were obviously dumb and hopeless… thing is she didn't know that Sasori can easily be killed… especially by her!!! Sasori's weakness… Sakura's sex appeal… too bad inner didn't know it… yet.

Now, inner Sasori…s… were also in chaos.

_She's SEXY!!!_

_Yes I know stupid_

_Why don't you fuck her yet??_

_I'M A GENTLEMAN! PERIOD!_

_No, inner Sasori no. 1… you're lusty_

_You are!!! Not me!!_

_I'm aroused… yes _

Stupid Inner Personas…

So while their inner morons are fighting with themselves —while on the outside Sasori and Sakura were quite relaxed which is really hard to do!!!— they decided to watch T.V.

Sakura was at least pleased… even though she hadn't had a 'pleasant' breakfast at least Akatsuki had flat screen TVs … they watched at Sasori's room which had a Tivo… cool…

"what are we watching??"

"Gundam Seed Destiny"

"… ok"

(NOTE: sorry for the inserting of another anime thingy… there'll be another reason why they're watching T.V. though… I just can't rid of my anger at the bitches in GSD sorry)

'_gundam… no wonder… obviously Sasori the Dumbass who describes himself as godly… likes pretty much everything that can be manipulated' _Sakura thought

* * *

"OH!! BITCH!!!"

"who bitch??"

"Lunamaria… look!!! She's flirting around Shinn!!! Shinn!!! That asshole!!! Even lets her flirt around with him!!! What happened?? HOW ABOUT STELLAR SHINN??!!! I think Stellar ain't dead yet!!! You can't die Stellar!!! When you do… kick both Lunamaria and Shinn's asses before reaching heaven!!!! Or better yet bring them to hell!!!!" Sakura yelled at the TV

"I think Shinn just needed to be with somebody… Stellar is dead and he needs to accept it… it's just that Lunamaria 'accidentally' was what Shinn needed at the moment…"

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM!!! ASSHOLE!!!"

"well… If I was him I'd pick a whore —which is what Lunamaria is— It's a guy thing… you wouldn't understand"

"ARGHH!!!" Sakura sighed in defeat

the two of them were laying on the bed with their backs facing the ceiling, their chests against the smooth silk bedcovers, which cased the soft mattress. They were still watching TV that was positioned just in front of the bed

"give me the 'effing remote…"

Sasori gave Sakura the remote. Sakura switched channels and turned to a channel showing Tyra…

"oh… the Tyra Banks show"

(NOTE: I don't know the details sorry)

Tyra was with the audience then she went to this person and had a chat… they were talking of how sexually aroused men were… then the person or was it Tyra? Just said something like

"If women think about sex for like two times a day… men think about it for twice every hour…"

'_what the…' _Sakura thought

'_that IS NOT true!!!'_ inner Sasori yelled

'_I think about sex only once… every minute.' _Inner Sasori ranted he was grumbling of how inaccurate people were… apparently… he wasn't like other _'people'_ …the normal ones…

then Sakura flipped and asked

"god, Sasori is that true?!!"

"no way I do not think like that… I don't know about other guys though"

— technically he didn't lie —

Sakura flipped again satisfied with Sasori's reply —though she thought of it as something positive which, IS NOT what the 'lusty inner' Sasori would like to imply— then she shifted through the channels again… turning to a certain channel that had this commercial…

"Sakura look!!! It's Itachi!!!" Sasori yelled pointing at the TV screen

"huh?" then she looked at the screen and saw Itachi in a shampoo commercial… both of them watched closely…

Itachi's hair was blowing away and he was in this seductive red dress… he was in a convertible and looked like a whore… sexy. Itachi was clinging on to the hunky guy who was driving the car… his hands wrapped around a guy… how…gay. He was a SHE in the commercial… and hell she did look like one!!! Yes, SHE!!! Hear that Itachi??!!! The narrator guy said "nice hair all day!!! If you use this shampoo!!!"

"how crappy… nobody will buy that!!! Itachi should endorse gay condoms or something not shampoo!!!"

"hmm… condoms?? Nice Idea… though as I told you not many people realize Itachi's a model he usually has shampoo to endorse because he looks like a bitch … oh yeah because of his long black hair too… he looks sexy though… the red sluty dress and all…"

"yeah… but I mean look at it!!! It looks like shit!!! And that narrator guy asshole!!! Can't he endorse any better?!!"

"good point…"

"Itachi is… well… good at acting so womanly… just like you said he should have some kind of bed scene or something to endorse condoms… 'ya know when they're both naked on the bed and moaning and stuff… then the guy suddenly gets a condom… banana." Sasori continued… while getting a bag of chips from under the bed

(NOTE: the banana, I saw it being endorsed. It's just that the commercial of it is so stupid)

"hey where'd you get that?!!!" Sakura yelled

"want some??"

"yeah sure" then she got closer to Sasori reaching for some chips

"SUCKER!!!" Sasori shouted bringing the chips farther to Sakura's reach

"GIMME!!!" Sakura pouted… it's one of her seductive poses… it always work

"NO!!! you're childish pouts won't work on me!!!"

"oh really?!!" Sakura then came closer and gave Sasori the 'puppy dog eyes'… irresistible…

"I'LL GIVE YOU IF YOU SAY THIS: I LOVE SASORI-SAMA!!! AND STOP THE EFFING EYES WILL 'YA!!!" Sasori yelled waving the bag of chips annoying Sakura

"I WON'T!!!" Sakura shouted louder and continued the 'look'

"I TOLD YOU STOP THE EYES THING!!!" Sasori said… irritated, he went on top of her… he had his head leveled with Sakura's… he was making direct eye contact and he had his knees up to his feet on the mattress… he locked her fists entwining their fingers.

"TRY AND MAKE ME!!! AND GET OFF OF ME!!!" Sakura replied still annoying him continuing her 'look'

"JUST SAY: I LOVE SASORI-SAMA AND I'LL GET OFF!!!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE CHIPS!!!"

"HOW ABOUT SAYING… SASORI'S THE SEXIEST!!! FUCK ME SASORI!!! or something like that!!!"

"WHAT!!!!?!!!! PEOPLE WILL THINK I'M CRAZY FOR YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

"EXACTLY MY POINT!!!!" Sasori said as he bent his head lower then-

"HEY!!! SASORI IS HAVING PUBLIC SEX WITH SAKURA EVERYBODY!!!" a certain voice yelled

"WHAT THE-!!!!" both of them yelled

then Itachi came in a thong with Kisame carrying him… they looked like something was 'going on' and Tobi's voice disrupted whatever they were doing… Also Deidara came rushing in with some banners and hats and a t-shirt and lots more stuff saying "go Sasori!!!" and something like that… then Kakuzu went in and was bragging about how he won the bet that on Sakura's first day on Akatsuki Sasori will surely fuck her more or less… then came the cursing Hidan, he just cursed and cursed because he had lost the bet he was shouting 'Sasori you bastard!!! I thought you had self-control!!! You motherfucking asshole!!!' and Hidan just continued his cursing parade… and lastly the leader and unknown went in, unknown without her flower on her and had messy messy hair and dislocated clothes and leader with suspicious kiss marks all over him… they might have also been doing something

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you while having mad sex with Sakura but you see I've made a bet too!!!" Tobi said while counting his share with Kakuzu

"TOBI!!!!!!!" Sasori yelled

"hmm… Sasori-danna is having mad sex with Sakura. un. And it's public!!! un. You should've at least invited me un!!! Haven't we had had something between us!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!" Deidara yelled as he went berserk and cried without tears… Drama much

"yeah Sasori!!! If you're having mad sex with Sakura you should've invited Deidara… you know how jealous he is when you're with other girls… and plus you should've told us so we could go and have a fivesome… right Kisame?" Itachi said still clinging on to Kisame's neck and Kisame just nodded at Itachi's suggestion of having a fivesome while he got hold of the garter part of Itachi's thong then released it making a smack kind of noise also making Itachi moan sensually…

"but nevertheless Sasori… I'm proud of you…" Leader said with unknown just nodding in agreement

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH HIM/HER!!!" Sasori and Sakura both yelled

now… nobody believed them… having said the line at exact same time… they thought it was their If-we-ever-get-caught-having-sex-this-should-be-our-reply-alibi-thingy… then they exited the room… ranting of why just the two of them admit that they're having public sex and if they're ashamed to say it they should've locked the doors beforehand so it won't be public, instead it will be a private one! DUMBASSES

they've stayed in that same exact position…

they don't exactly know why…

maybe they're lusty…??

* * *

yey! I'll update soon!

please review!

Kaila-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**FORCED LOVE**

**Chapter 4**

I'm going to be serious in this chapter!!! Ok so maybe not…

Sasori's penis is erecting. Yes it is… erect. God, he was thankful that he wore the Akatsuki robe during this mission to at least cover his now erecting penis or else random people will go and say stuff like 'his penis is standing mom! I want to have mine standing!'

Yes, thank you… relief… Sasori got a mission… well him and Deidara… so he had to bring along Sakura being his puppet and all… and- wait!! STOP right there… why was Sasori's dick upright again??…

Here's how…

You see… his testosterone levels rose when he saw Sakura changing… PERVERT!!! Don't know why… but he was aroused when she undressed and dressed up… but he wasn't when he was the one who took her clothes off!!! It makes no sense!!! And now he's suffering because he wanna fuck her so badly and his penis is… yeah upright and he just wanna slap it and say 'stop erecting penis, STOP!' but that will worsen the awkwardness that he's encountering right now…

He just wanna grab his crotch and do what the rappers do… he'll probably look like a redheaded version of Eminem… '_grab the crotch!' _for the first time and probably won't be the last… the two inner Sasoris agreed to do something… well… awkward?…

(NOTE: I was reading the manga and well you see… the part where Sasori wears this cloak thingy and he stabs Sakura with his katana… there was this close up and I thought he just looked like a rapper dude guy kind of thing so then this idea hit me and now I'm experiencing brain damage… my head hurts…and bites)

… now … their trying to capture the unknown jinchuuriki, one of the two jinchuurikis that Akatsuki hasn't captured yet including Uzumaki Naruto and the kyuubi inside him…

"hey Sasori-danna un. What do you think the unknown jinchuuriki is?? Un."

"maybe a hachibi or maybe a gobi… not sure"

(NOTE: I only got that from a Naruto site don't kill me if I'm wrong!!!)

"what are these jinchu-something you're talking about??" Sakura interrupted

"they're persons who possess the tailed-demons inside them just like you're friend Naruto…"

after hearing this Sakura grew silent… remembering that his blonde-haired friend is —after all— Akatsuki's target… he might die anytime now and she might even witness it… as if her heart was about to rip open… she's frustrated… she wants to kill herself but that'll just simply be —POINTLESS—… she can't do anything because she's under control of her puppeteer… she is just a marionette… being able to do absolutely NOTHING and NOT being able to resist anything that her puppeteer tells her to do… she was in a cage… though what she hasn't realized yet that she was… freer… more than she could have ever imagined… yes, she is regimented but she IS alive… unlike the puppets that Sasori had… he spared her… he made her special, distinct… LIVING… Akasuna no Sasori was known to make puppets out of living specimens… he was made legendary because of that… but why is he ruining his reputation?… he was born as a genius… he was in fact the Legendary Sasori of the Red Sands… why would he lower the feared name —SASORI—…? By making a living puppet… All for this particular woman… though she was also to be afraid of… she was the right hand of the fifth hokage, Tsunade… she was referred to as Tsunade's replica… she is an outstanding medical ninja, her chakra control is way above average… it was perfection. Her inhuman strength is believed to have come from her master… her determination brought her up… and now people recognize her as an equal or maybe even better to the godaime hokage…—and she…is also beautiful…— but now she lives as a slave to _him_… though he has been extremely warm to her —which is thought to be impossible, implying that he is after all a treacherous, ferocious bloodthirsty criminal murderer whatever you call him… — she has been with Akatsuki for about days now… and she learned that they ARE human… that they are just misunderstood… had a harsh past… she felt pity… she's very fortunate… she had her family, friends… and Akatsuki is not that different… they just weren't that lucky… her radiant smiles… her eyes that were full of life… hadn't changed even when she got napped and forced to live in Akatsuki's humble abode… she had many mistakes and never wants to commit them again… and having this positive outlook on life must be her resolve… maybe Sasori saw that in her and could have wanted to experience that deep engulfing feeling that shines brightly in her jade colored orbs… Sasori knew very well that she has something that he himself had long forgotten, …erased… or has it? …The main thing that describes somebody as human… the imperfection every individual holds… the distinctiveness, the peculiarity that separates the living from the lifeless, cold, emotionless puppets of his… the want to be treated and to feel like he was human… that he have thought to have been completely obliterated… —but truth is— it just sat in the depths of his core and through _her_ has released itself and let him once again feel what being human is like… Now, maybe he wanted to feel like what a human feels… Maybe just he wanted to be…loved.

Sakura flushed… DEEP RED… she knows how to read people… yeah sure but this was too much… she had nice memories in Akatsuki and to be frank she'd be utmost glad to be with them if they weren't you know… renowned S-class missing nin… she had been this girl that Sasori had brought along… yet Akatsuki has been treating her… well… nicely.

Within days of captivity she learned more about Sasori and found out that he was rather open to her… just like a friend that you can tell all sorts of stuff… he's refined, practical, intellectual… he mostly reads books or do some carving on some piece of lumber or something… he's this guy who doesn't talk a lot but when he does, he'll surely get everyone's attention…

she had grown fond of the redhead…

but really, she had been… entranced. She might not admit it but her puppeteer is… attractive. And she had been attracted… in a weird kind of way… and anybody surely would've been too… Yeah sure he is well… a bit… grotesque, bizarre… whatever. But that's exactly what she found in him that changed her… impression of who really was the great Akasuna no Sasori…

He is not that cold, emotionless, unsympathetic …unkind… person lots of people think…

He was rather a deep thinker… a rational person… a passionate artist…

She started to admire him… if he wasn't a criminal and all… she might even idolize him and consider him as a person that she'll think highly of… a person to look up to…

If she only knew how important she was to him…

'_thank you…'_

her eyes once again gleamed with more life and enthusiasm, her little contemplation… made her smile… smile her most beautiful smile… her soul suddenly felt… lighter… her heart… a bit… warmer… this was her resolve, again working it's way to cheer her up… life was indeed wonderful… she wanted to keep it that way… this is what Haruno Sakura is made of… made her really special… and of course… Sasori knew this…

"Sakura?…" a soft, only a whisper even, yet caring tone wakened her senses

"uhh… Sasori-kun…?" Sakura turned to see a confused face

"Sasori-kun?? Why call me Sasori-kun??" Sasori curiously asked furrowing his brows

"It's cute… and I just kinda feel like it… I'm sometimes… like this… I just do what comes to my mind…" Sakura then smiled at him… then she struck her right fist to her left palm continuing her words…

"I remember. You wanted to call me Sakura-chan right?! And I kinda feel like doing this you know?!…" then she let out a few giggles and smiled at Sasori once again… ART was right in front of him.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but… I like it" Sasori said returning her radiant smiles… they shared each other's laughs for a moment there… together they formed a seemingly closer bond… they felt happy about it… odd yet heartwarming.

"well, well… now you two lovebirds better stop all the fuzzy mushy stuff or I WILL CUT A SLIT DOWN YOUR THROATS!!!" an irritated Deidara yelled leaving the flushed couple laugh even more

they may mot admit it but emotions are starting to emerge between them

* * *

that was it. 

They have the bijuu and the jinchuuriki is now… dead.

It all happened so fast yet this was just what Sakura remembered…

The Akatsuki duo —which technically, NOW, is a 'trio' that consists of Iwa-nin Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori and herself of course— went to seize the said jinchuuriki and when they had spotted the bijuu host they went to straight to confront the seemingly isolated entity… just like the two other jinchuurikis that Akatsuki has subjugated, the jinchuuriki too was somewhat willing to have it's beast extracted in exchange for his own life… they had wasted more time on chatting than on killing itself.

…Sakura makes an attempt to make a conversation with Deidara…

"Deidara-kun… isn't… what you've guys done… a bit inhuman"

Sakura said feeling guilt in her gut… she couldn't do anything…

"INHUMAN?!! YOU CALL THIS INHUMAN?!! WHAT ABOUT OTHERS!! THEY KILL ANIMALS!!! POOR INNOCENT ANIMALS!!!"

"…"

"EXAMPLE!! THEY KILL CATTLE USING VAGINAL ELECTRICUTION!!! HOW 'INHUMAN' IS THAT?!!" Deidara yelled as he did the inverted coma using his fingers amplifying the word inhuman

(NOTE: I got this from a friend don't kill me if I'm wrong! kill her! Hehe… but thing is I just wanted to put that in here… yes, I just recently found that out… and it just makes me go be a vegetarian or support animal rights or something…)

Deidara kept on bawling on how people were describing them as inhuman while they don't try to look what they're doing now and look if who's the more 'inhuman'…

"…"

"Sorry, Deidara just gets heated up when 'inhuman' is being used… he's a committed vegetarian…"

he did have a point. Note to self: never bring up the topic 'inhumanity' to Deidara

…Back to Sakura's thoughts…

the jinchuuriki was ALONE… because people taught of him as a monster and treats him like one…

Silence

She was rather amazed on how Naruto ever survived being in those circumstances… being seen as a monster… to have everybody hate you… It must've been hard… NO, it was DEFINITELY DIFFICULT

Come to think of it… Sasori… must have been seen as a… monster…

Going back to reality… Sakura stopped dozing off and stared at what the 'artist pair' was doing…

They were still having all their thoughts concentrated on the seals they were making…

Sasori had mentioned her about the Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal… otherwise known as 'Genryuu kyuu Fuujin'… he had said that it was an extraction process which includes the 'king of hell' statue having nine spectral dragons emerge from it's mouth striking at the jinchuuriki, which takes three whole days and nights to complete…

(NOTE: am I right? I really am confused… other sites said it was Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals and others also different so somebody please tell me if I got that right T.Y.)

Sakura was there… sitting on the grass with her back leaning against the wall… they were in a discreet area… the area had towering trees giving them a bit of shade at least… Sasori and Deidara had used astral projection and now concentrates for the three day and night long extaction process…

* * *

three days and two nights passed…

* * *

Sakura… can move herself freely now… 

Sasori can't manipulate her whatsoever and now has all his chakra focused on the process…

She CAN… well… escape.

She stood up and wriggled her arms to make sure she was well… unrestricted. Sasori facing the other way knew that his doll is getting on the move… after Sakura had stretched her limbs a bit to feel a bit freer. She went nearer to Sasori and grabbed something from her backpack that contained supplies and other stuff… Sasori gave a quick look behind —though still has his all on concentrating— trying to avoid Sakura's perception while she still looked at her bag to get hold of something

She then grabbed a reddish item

Upon grabbing the item se then pulled it out… having her hand hold the article, she let go of her bag with the other and then resumed on getting close to Sasori's spot…

Sasori then felt warmth encasing him…

Sasori's eyes narrowed… his calculating mind realizing what have caused this… took no action.

Soft hands fixed the item upon his shoulders… his body now getting the warmth it needed… the slight skin contact was a bit awkward though it only took seconds before it settled in… Sakura wrapped her hands around his waist and releasing almost immediately giving him a quick hug…

"here… It'll keep you warm…"

Sakura whispered as she turned around and went back to her spot. She then hugged her knees burrowing her head and within minutes she drifted off back to sleep…

Sasori was smiling.

* * *

Sakura woke up 

She woke up early that morning having herself wrapped up with the same blanket that she gave Sasori last night…

"morning…"

Sasori said as Sakura fully opened her sleepy eyes and quickly titled her head towards his voice. He was sitting beside her with his right knee propped up and his elbow resting on his knee letting his hand droop.

She slowly removed her blanket and looked at Sasori

"morning" she said smiling at the cheery greeting

Sasori, in return, smiled at her.

"hey! You guys-"

"shh… you'll wake him up" upon realizing this Sakura looked around and saw the blonde nin sleeping… a teddy bear in hand while thumb-sucking the other… he looked childishly cute. Sakura giggled at the lovely sight. Who knew these criminals are quite tamed and also pretty cute, asleep??

"Itachi! My teddy! NOOO-" the blonde spurted out

"NOOO! Itachi! Go kidnap Sasuke's teddy —I don't care you guys are pretty gay after all— just not mine! Teddy! Give it back! Uhh! … snore wait! NOOO! … " the Iwa-nin continued

Sakura laughs.

* * *

Sasori stands up and offers his hand to Sakura to help her get up. 

"Sakura…"

"uhuh…"

"…n-nothing"

They fixed their things and dashed into the woods again… they still have a pretty long time before they get back to Akatsuki headquarters…

Though Sasori wanted to reach the base immediately

So they picked up the pace and as soon as they can see the outline of the manor Sasori was utmost glad… he now could be left alone in his room with Sakura… his beloved doll…

They finally reached the gates of Akatsuki…

As soon as they entered… Sasori grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her down the hall to his bedroom… he turned the doorknob and once inside closed it so immediately… he then locked it shut…

Sakura was confused

"S-Sasori-kun…?"

a small blush rose from Sasori's pale face but then quickly vanished… his face showed depression or disappointment, it was all messed up… but Sakura could read that he was confused… to lessen the tension Sakura then cupped his cheek using her hand and slowly caressed it with her thumb… saying

"what's wrong?" trying to comfort him somehow

"why didn't you kill me?"

* * *

ha!! 4th chap done!!

sorry but I guess I will be slowing down... SCHOOL!

and also I might pick up the pace and end this story in the 6th chapter...

SSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!

and I have been serious in this chapter!! yey!!

please rate from 1-10.. I need to know if (ever) I'm improving... I'll appreciate it.

Kaila-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**FORCED LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

Ha! Here's the romance part! 'coz' this is Romance/Humor! And it's a SasoSaku! Hahaha!

"… what…?" Sakura asked again, though it sounded more of a statement than a question… still had her hand cupping his cheek

Sasori lifted his hand and pressed it against hers… a frown forming in his blanched face.

"y-you had a chance to kill me… me and Deidara… you could've escaped you know…" he said having his voice still calm and reserved as always… though his eyes spoke of differently…

"really?? But I thought that I'm still under your control" Sakura simply said. But in the depths of her cognizant mind… it was scolding her that she had done it on purpose.

She wouldn't of course admit it to him… She can't even admit it to herself. So why bother.

But it IS bothering her… MORE than it looks…

Sasori made a feeble smirk and lifted her chin. He then drew his head closer letting their lips meet. At the slight skin contact Sakura trembled unsure of what _exactly _was she going to do next. Humbly accept the kiss and make further contact? Or simply refuse? But it actually amazed her to even think about _that. _She was… not… sure. She wanted to hug him, give him back his kiss or something… she wasn't thinking about that _he_ IS an Akatsuki and this was way above her so called 'loyalty' to her homeland. She was thinking of how to… comfort him. She knew that something was bothering him. He has been a friend to her… a very close friend. Though he had kidnapped her from the start… he… gave her… love.

Love

Something that she knew that the 'Uchiha' ,who she HAS fallen in love with, will never be able to give her… in the so called 'darkness' that she had been suffering… Sasori, a man who she herself killed, now gives her what lacks in the almost _perfect_ life she has been living in. A lover.

Sasori had separated his lips from her red ones just giving her a light yet passionate kiss that could forever remain on her subtle lips. He then wrapped his hands around her waist and burrowed his head on her shoulder.

"c-could… I-I…?" Sasori asked hesitation in his tone

"… sure" Sakura simply said letting him nestle. He was there… still. He wasn't cold but rather… warm. She gave him a warm embrace and wrapped her hands around his neck letting the two of them share their own body heat. They gratified themselves with more than enough warmth from each other.

They held close just like what lovers do.

* * *

next day she found herself lying on the bed with a man who apparently had slept with her the night before… her puppet master, Sasori. 

She lays in the arms of her 'owner'. Apparently he has her as so that she has him. A thing that they established last night… something they themselves have created.

An attachment that needed no strings

She looked up at the masculine entity that was cuddling her… his eyes were still closed yet the traces of tears still was there… they were red… his eyelids sagging. His face still pale… she remembers it well… he was crying… just last night… crying in her arms.

It wasn't because of pain… it was of… joy.

He had nothing to start with and now he has someone. Her. His parents were long dead and the only relative he had left and apparently the only person who cared about him —his grandmother— Chiyo. Also is… dead. He had left his 'emotions' away… for he hasn't been given any. And now a pink-haired girl gave him those… emotion. He had recently concluded that it can't be tamed. It just sorta… flows.

'_Sasori…' _Sakura thought… burrowing her head more to his lean chest.

Let alone the couple together. She didn't care anymore.

She went back to sleep eager to find out what awaits the two them.

* * *

"Sakura…" with a single calling of her name —from that familiar tender voice that always rang in her ears— she blinked twice… and saw him. 

"Sasori-kun…" she said giving him this early morning smile.

Sasori was sitting there beside her laying form… then she saw that he had prepared breakfast on the small wooden table that was placed near the veranda of Sasori's bedroom… the table was made of mahogany and had lots of details carved, which no one else but Sasori, made. The veranda was framed with these beautiful hazel curtains which swayed back and front so elegantly… It reminded her of Sunagakure… the whole room pretty much gives the essence of it… It was so like Sasori.

"you made breakfast?"

"well… yeah." Sasori sweat dropped.

"oh god, really?"

"let's just eat… shall we?" Sasori smirked and offered Sakura a hand to help her get off the mattress.

Having their fingers still entwined, both walked to the small table where Sasori's 'miracle' breakfast laid. Sasori then —being the gentleman he 'ought to be'— he assisted her and let her sit at this handcrafted chair… he then sat opposite to where she was.

* * *

"This MUST be a MIRACLE!" Sakura said as she sipped her cup of coffee. 

"…what is?"

"your cooking is amazingly delicious!" her eyes widened to enhance the being-shocked-of-how-a-wonderful-cook-Sasori-is look.

Sasori just smiled at the compliment

"I mean REALLY! You said your cooking was as bad as how Akatsuki cooks! But god, this is way above Akatsuki's cooking!" Sakura continued, holding the mug that was already laid on the tableand gently drumming it with her fingers.

"…well if it's for a special person… then I guess I'll pretty much have to… make it as pleasant as I can for the person… so Kisame's recipes are obviously out of the question." Sasori smiled following hers.

Sakura laughed at the joke but had her cheeks flush a bit. "…I guess you're right"

Sasori then lowered his mug and placed it in the table having his hand still holding the mug, he titled his head sideways looking at the scenery beyond the marble balcony. It showed the lush forestry, the outline of the bordering mountains and the small lake just past the manor. The scene itself was captivating.

Having his elbow lay on the armrest letting his hand droop, still having his oh-so-perfect posture. He had this far away look and Sakura knew that he was in another of his thinking sessions. She had been always good at distracting people… it's because everyone just seems to take interest at what the green-eyed konoichi does or says. Now she had her naughty side telling her to rudely disturb the seriously-thinking-about-something redhead… well… just for fun.

"whatcha thinking about?" Sakura said giving this cute pout. She damn well want to have his attention all to herself. So much for Sasori being the only one obsessed…

"hn..?" Sasori, still caught in his thoughts, didn't quite exactly got the message.

"I said. Whatcha. Thinking. About?" Sakura said emphasizing her words as if to annoy Sasori

"… you." then with that he had his head tilted sideways again resuming his 'thinking'…

So simple yet so cunning. Those were what Sakura would like to describe to Sasori's… odd way of words. Every conversation she had always ended with cliffhangers. It amazes her of how simple but meaningful words Sasori would say to… everyone. It showed his deep intellect. She also is a know-it-all but her so-called knowledge mostly came from books whilst his own depicted a more comprehensive one.

She then crossed her arms and gave another pout. Sasori, still having his head sideways, looked at her… erm… childish… stance. "eh?"

"hmph! You're annoying when you do that." Sakura said trying to avoid the piercing eyes of the puppet master.

"do what?" he then looked at her. Still Sakura had her head looking at another direction. Purely aggravating the confused redhead. Her so-called _revenge_.

"do _that…_ the thing that you always leave your sentences… hanging… you let people think. AND IT ANNOYS ME! A while ago you just ended our conversation to let yourself be devoured to your thoughts again… you just wanted for me to shut up don't you?!! Hmph!" Sakura said pouting, still had her arms crossed and created her own sulking sessions…

"well… at least I'm doing a favor to _people _by letting them think… it isn't usual for me to help the _mentally challenged_." Sasori laughed. Sakura got the PURE insult. He was teasing her! Yes he was!… apparently, mocking people were just one of his 'expertise'.

Still laughing… Sasori had the back of his hand to cover his mouth… still trying to keep reserved. _'YOU-TRYING-HARD-GENTLEMAN!!! I SOOO HATE YOUUU!!!'_ Inner Sakura was in rage. No one. I repeat, no one… ever wants to see Sakura mad.

"I guess you want me all by yourself?… well dear Sakura-chan, don't worry… —these are just some times I think of You, though I pretty much do it constantly…— I, Sasori, am all yours. If you're that eager then-" he was cut off by Sakura's voice but somehow managed to end it with a smirk.

"YOU!!! BASTARD!!! HMPH!!!" Sakura yelled. She continued ranting. On and on and on… but really… she's just trying to cover up what inner was saying…

'_how did he do that?!!'_

'_Do what?'_

'_he read our mind Sakura!! He read it!!'_

'_I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!'_

'_oh come on, you sure do want him all for yourself. you greedy person you.'_

'_oh, SHUT UP!'_

'_can't, you know Sakura you're pretty dumb… If I could then I would have kept silent all these years.'_

'…'

'_see?…'_

back to reality… Sasori got up from his seat and went to her. He then stood at the back of her, while Sakura still being the stubborn person she is… continued on sulking. Not even giving a damn of what Sasori was gonna do.

Sasori then leaned forward and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck. Then lowering his head until his lips levered to her ears… then whispered…

"You're mine as to that I'm yours… remember that…" then with that Sasori gave her a peck and released her from his embrace… then slowly stood up straight again and walked towards the door.

He was about to grab the doorknob leading to the hallway when Sakura complained…

"You're mine eh?… you won't even listen…" Sakura said still not looking at him having a serious look on her face glaring at the carpeted floor, Sasori just smirked and left the room in silence.

As soon as Sasori had closed the door behind her Sakura still having the blank emotionless face, suddenly whispered to herself…

"… I can't imagine that I like you…"

* * *

Leader and Unknown were both on a 'mission'… together. 

So… PARTYYY!!!!

Sakura can't imagine how… NOT treacherous, ferocious bloodthirsty S-class criminals they were…

They were oh-so Out. Of. Character.

(NOTE: ha!! Sakura reads fanfics!!! Hahaha!!!)

"ITACHI!!! I NEED YOUR LOVE!!! I FEEL SOOO HORNY!!!" Kisame shouted.

"hey! Somebody! Can somebody capture my porn?! The web cam's broken so I can't do cyber sex… I better give something to my costumers or else I ain't gonna be paid!" Deidara said irritated.

"I need organic condoms!! I'm in the mood for loving with my dear…" Zetsu said having this seductive look turning to the plant-ish part of himself… the 'Venus Fly Trap'-who-he-lost-his-virginity-with.

"Tobi is a good boy. And Tobi is an innocent boy. Tobi doesn't know sex. Tobi is immature. Tobi hasn't put his dick into anyone. Tobi is freaking out of puberty issues…" Tobi continued… talking about himself.

Sakura laughed at the stupidity Akatsuki was showing her. She was chatting with Deidara who is really irritated about not being able to do cyber. Not knowing Sasori left the scene silently. For a moment he just wanted to be alone…

* * *

"whatcha doing?" 

"I heard that before… you know what it is"

Sakura chuckles… she just entered Sasori's bedroom finding the redhead who she was looking for… there… in his 'reflections'

"what me??"

"hn… yes, you"

Sakura continued chuckling.

"Uhmm… Sakura c-could you please… just leave me alone first… I might be tempted to rape you" Sasori jokingly said, chuckling.

"ok whatever… go arouse yourself… have fun" Sakura smiled as she left the puppeteer to his thoughts again… She knew he really wants to be alone at that time… he never joked to her like that.

* * *

Sasori felt a bit relieved… A BIT… at least Sakura wasn't in the room anymore. 

IT'S because… he knows HE'S THERE…

Sasori's soft, smooth, calm aura had instantly changed… he was now furious… ready-to-kill…

"she left already… no more to worry about… now SHOW YOURSELF"

* * *

wahh!! I told myself I'm gonna make this chap long but School... stopped me from doing so... 

soooorrrryyyy but I'll be ending this fic by the next chap...

and yes... suspense... who might the 'visitor' be?... bwahahahaha!!! evillaughter!!! bwahahahahaha!!!! and to tell you... he/she ain't who you think he/she is!!! bwahahahahaha!!!

also I might change my username to NeverWantsToBeCalledCamille or ToiletMiracle... pick??

so yeah... I'll update soon promise! and I almost forgot... I know... the grammar... it's all messed up!! as I said... SCHOOL!!! don't hate me!! hate my principal!!! who by the way... is a nun... yeah Catholic school... hides away

I can't believe I'm actually catholic...

Kaila-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**FORCED LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

Last chapter… sad really… needs _lots_ of reviews… pweease? Ha! Consists Sasuke bashing!! Yey!

"…hmph…"

then a certain blurry appeared right before Sasori's eyes… he damn knew who the fuck _'it'_—as he would so namely call the person— was… the person he 'actually' wanted to see—or maybe kill—… The person who still holds the last piece of Sakura's heart … A part of her heart where she couldn't give to Sasori… it was the part reserved for _'him'_. He could never accept that. He wanted Sakura… all for himself. So does _'he'_.

"who told you that you could just barge inside Akatsuki??… especially here."

"who told you to kidnap her??"

"who the fuck are your parents? Are they the ones who taught you to be rude??"

the figure clenched his fists and opened his eyes… revealing his bloodstained orbs

"oh… I forgot… Itachi killed them… am I right?… Sasuke." After taunting the entity, a smirk formed across the face of the wrathful puppeteer.

"…hmph… that's exactly why…" Then after the figure spoke he then flashed in an instant and disappeared from a 'normal' person's view… then again, Sasori was never normal and Sasuke's move—as he would describe it— was slow. A futile attempt to outclass Sasori's eyes. Speed was of course is Sasori's specialty, and to Sasori, Sasuke was just some trying hard amateur with an experience at a level not even equal to a quarter of his own.

metal struck to metal. The moonlight seeping through the window made their kunais shine as both clashed. The eerie battle noise could be heard at the corners of Sasori's gigantic bedroom… though it was just nothing outside it's carved wooden doors… Akatsuki manor was way huge for such to be heard. No one. Especially not Sakura… just not her. _'No one can hear it. She can't hear it'_. That's good. Both of them were glad that she wasn't there. For her safety. And for making sure that the loving pink-haired medic nin won't be there to stop them. They were in a last man standing match. A match that would give one victory and the other with endless humiliation that would even over exceed one's death. Surely they didn't want to kill each other in front of the so-called _'prize'._ Plus, it a fight for dignity… for pride. Silly. Sakura wouldn't understand. As they say… boys will be boys. They would kill each other… something girls can't figure out about men. Complicated. Though only runs with a basic principle… to prove oneself worthy.

The two separated and quickly took onto their fighting stance…

Sasori was ready to send out his chakra strings. Sasuke had his sharingan see through his actions. Sasori thought… _'Uchihas… such an annoying clan.'_ Sasori was already familiar with sharingan. And Sasuke wasn't used to his. Upon realizing this—and because he wanna just get this over with. It won't take long before somebody eventually will find out. Before SHE finds out. The faster the better—Sasuke gathered chakra in his palm continuously supplying it with more, making a raging electric blue light that lightened up the room. Such glow, the tiny condensed cluster of fury made lots and lots irritating screeches. Sound of a thousand birds. Chidori.

He then struck the blue lightning against the marble wall thus, made more thrust. He then moved away from the now-destroyed wall and was closing the distance between him and Sasori in such frightening speed. Still controlling to release the fury that encases his fist. Sasori about to move away to a safe distance, saw an entity in front. Therefore, making him delay his movement until he completely cancelled his escape. He was startled.

Sasuke was about to strike Sasori then, a figure appeared and punched the ground making the marble floor into chunky bits flying across the half-destroyed room. Instead of aiming it to his target—Sasori—, he then made a last minute decision of using it to pierce unto the chunk of floor above him. He surely wouldn't want to die because of a rock crushing him. Think of how ironic it would be…

"What the—"

"Sasori-sama… it's really unlike you to let your guard down." The entity said with an oddly pleasant chuckle.

"Sakura?!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun! So nice to see you again!" Sakura yelped out of joy—of course… half true half sarcasm—. Her former —team seven— teammate is right in front of her… the person who she _blindly_ fell in love with… and as return for her so-called love, had left her in an empty bench in the middle of the night. Unconscious. The raven haired boy who left her, and everyone for such selfish and futile attempt to kill his last blood relative—who she found out to be such a sweetheart—. the egotistic jerk who wouldn't swallow his pride and ask help from his… friends. For the 'jerk' thought of this as a 'personal' matter and found 'friends' a nuisance to him. A big mistake he should have never committed. It confused him more. The bastard who wouldn't let Sakura in… She is most willing to help, he knew… but still rudely put down her utmost humble offer. She is important to him. Yes. Though being the self-centered bastard as he is, he disregarded the person who _truly_ would give up her life for him. Such mistake that gave another… but now… A worthy person… a chance to grasp the rare treasure, the emerald-eyed medic nin, Haruno Sakura. He unknowingly gave her to someone more… worthy… someone more deserving… to Sasori.

But Sasori… is not liking this… her—HER—Sakura was in front of _'him.'_ If he has to fight to death to claim her Sakura, he _most_ certainly would. He won't give her to someone who he _knew_ isn't eligible enough as he _unquestionably_ is. Yet… Sakura came back… not for _'him'_… but… for Sasori…

"Sakura…? What are… you doing here…?"

"eh?! Sasuke-kun shouldn't it that I'm the one supposed to be asking you that?!!!" Sakura said sarcastically emphasizing her words, having the what-are-you-talking-about?-you-jerk look. Pouting as she ended her sentence.

Sasori kept silent

Sasuke spoke to Sakura still having his low calm voice… his eyes showing no trace of emotion whatsoever… being the hell of a jerk he is as he was before…

"stay away"

"here for Itachi-nii-san?"

Sakura said as if to annoy Sasuke…_ 'nii-san'_ the terminology he has long forgotten… he simply has no acknowledged brother. And Sakura… found Itachi to be a 'brother'… a person you can rely on. The big brother always there to protect you… Too bad… maybe this is why Sasuke's like this… he might not have given Itachi a chance… a chance that would show Itachi's _real_ self… maybe Sasuke was again being egotistic that he have forgotten all about his brother… he gave no attention to his brother and cared for himself only… Itachi might have gone fully mad because of this… Itachi hadn't had a small brother to listen to him, the little brother that you just love to see everyday because you know that he'll surely be there and be on your side to support you… Itachi might have spared Sasuke because he wants ask for his forgiveness… since Itachi had been _'programmed' _to be such a perfect son… he wanted his brother to let him know that perfection _will never be_ perfect, for it only cages you and locks you from what you love… he wanted Sasuke to know that he agreed with their father to let him be the so-called _'prodigy'_ to _carry the name of the Uchiha_… just for Sasuke not to endure the pain and suffering that Itachi had… If he could only see how fortunate he was… to have such brother.

At the sound of _'nii-san'_ Sasuke blinked and quickly revealed his blood-red orbs with complex black markings… his _own_ Sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Is that your own mangekyou?!!! Cool!!!" Sakura shouted as she bounced up and down just like how a school girl would do after being recognized by her crush.

"Sakura… stop"

"gomen ni Sasori-sama…" Sakura pouted… she was really acting so… different… Sasori knew this wasn't like her… maybe this was her way of trying to shake off her… nervousness.

"what have you done to her?" Sasuke interrupted having his eyes looking directly at the half-opened ones of the redheaded puppeteer. Obviously the _'Sakura'_ right in front of him wasn't the Sakura he knew.

Then Sakura lowered her head a bit… her eyes were blank but it there was noticeable sadness in her tone…

"why Sasuke-kun? Do you even care?…"

silence

flashbacks of how he abandoned all her hopes and left her cold on the hard bench struck Sasuke… it wasn't the first time, but it surely was disturbing…

"…yes"

"hn… that's nice… is it your first time to lie Sasuke-kun?… you seem inexperienced…" Sakura continued with the blank, cold and emotionless tone she was giving to Sasuke.

Sasuke too, lowered his head a bit… he was humiliated. He was hurt.

Sakura then came closer to her redheaded puppet master and slowly grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his. He just followed what Sakura did and continued to link their hands. He was facing her and somehow knew what Sakura wanted him to do.

"please…" Sakura said… Sasori raising his head up saw her face pale and her eyes watery… she really wanted to do this… she wanted her dignity kept intact and not to jump into Sasuke and cry like he was worth crying for. She wanted to have her pride still with her. She won't be a fool like before and fall blind and pretend to love a man who she _knows_ wouldn't love back… she wanted him to suffer for the embarrassment he gave her… just this once. He needed to know what it feels like to be dumped. The pain of losing someone who you thought was all yours.

"…If you really want… then… I'll fight _with_ you" Sasori said…giving a weak smile… he tried his best though.

"…a-arigatou" She fortunately ended up without tears flowing down. As much as she can, she wouldn't want Sasuke to see her like that. She wants him to see her as… Strong. She then gave a quick hug to Sasori and still startled, Sasori just gladly accepted it. Every hug, talk, kiss he ever had with her were his _own_ treasures to keep…

then Sasori let his chakra flow and create strings attaching it directly to Sakura. His doll was to fight with him.

Then they stood apart and were ready.

Sasuke still was confused. His _'friend'_ and his brother's co-Akatsuki member were together. They were going to fight him… together. Leaving those thoughts aside, he was here to kill his brother… and… nothing more… he made some seals. If he wanted Itachi dead then he might as well have to kill Sasori… he would… save Sakura at least… only thing he could do to make up the sufferings he caused her.

"Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu!"

And with that, a gush of flames filled the room with intense heat and light. Sasori then controlled Sakura and pulled her towards him. Catching her waist, he then disappeared from Sasuke's sight. Then, he appeared right behind him giving Sakura the opening to punch the bastard. Sasuke evaded.

Sasuke then, clutched his fist and ran towards the redhead. Sakura then voluntarily got on Sasuke's path and blocked for Sasori. Seeing her Sasuke quickly retracted his arm and tried to move past her and towards the puppeteer. Taking chances, Sakura clenched her fist and gave a Sasuke a HARD blow that sent him to the other end of the room —which now is turned to bits of debris—. Of course, she had Sasori assist her speed. Sasuke was now buried under stacks of the chunky crumbled wall. Sakura thought of it to be a befitting grave. But however, things… don't always go just like _that_.

Though having massive hemorrhage, Sasuke was able to a bit see Sakura's movement using his sharingan and was able to stand up. He only caught about a quarter of her punch, though if he hadn't acted quick he would just have been lying there bleeding to death or just have been simply dead. Sakura in front of him wasn't _her_ Sakura. He then thought it might have been Sasori's fault. He was wrong… soooo wrong.

He stood up only to find Sakura towards him with a clenched fist. He then used Taijutsu and tried to force her arm to move in another direction. He _tried_. Sasori of course, did some finger movements and had Sakura dodge. It was pretty stupid to do that._ 'why is he taking me, Akasuna no Sasori, so lightly?!' _Sasori thought. Maybe Sasuke was just _that_ dumb. His so-called 'training' with his ex-Akatsuki partner, Orochimaru, hadn't had an effect on him, he thought. _'and you plan on taking my, MY! SAKURA?! God, you must be joking me…'_

Sasuke quickly passed Sakura knowing that attacking her was useless. He then just did that and Sasori —being very experienced— knew that he would just do _that_. But _again_, some things just don't go like what you expect it to do so. Sasuke had something that he learned from Naruto… him being unexpectedly be unexpected. Instead he passed her and knocked Sakura out using the side of his palm giving out a small _'gomena'_. And continued to run towards the puppeteer. Sakura then flopped to the ground with a big thump. Sasori got disoriented and wasn't able to mind the Uchiha who was sprinting towards him. And got stabbed by him in his abdomen which colored Sasuke's kunai a rich color of red.

"fu-…ck-"

Sasuke screeched in pain as Sasori had also punctured his own katana deep inside him reaching until the katana skewered him through. Both released from each other, lathing in their own blood. The blade of Sasori's katana —which had now had the tip buried into the ground— shone and had Sasuke's reflection of him struggling to overcome pain. Sasori clutched his stomach for the pain too was unbearable, having being turned to mortal once more, he felt what it was like to have yourself bathing in your own blood again. Rejoicing for he knew he really was human again for he felt pain, but also was still fuming for what the bastard did to her dear doll. He was to pay. Though, determination isn't enough. He had a gash in his midriff and felt pain twice as painful, he was just getting used to feel pain again. The need for his old wooden body was dominating his mind right now. If he had that, he wouldn't feel this. If he still had it, he could've no one harm his Sakura.

But emotions, which his new body had, were the main asset that Sasori liked about his imperfect, flawed, mortal self.

Having little his strength still, Sasuke grasped on his kunai and rushed towards the kneeling puppeteer. Sasori held a tighter grip on his katana while forcefully trying to pull himself up by kneeling on his right and trying to stand using is left leg. It was futile though. But then in a flash Sakura got in front of him and punched the ground causing it to rupture making massive land deformity. She then lowered herself and turned to the puppeteer. Gathering enough chakra, she lightly pressed her palms over his wound and made a bright green light surround it. Sasori felt her chakra flowing inside of him that filled the part of the room with such eerie, grotesque illumination. It felt soft and tender. His cells started to regenerate and his blood quickly clotted. His grandmother was one of the few medical ninjas and therefore, he must have somewhat get used to it. But when he felt Sakura healing him, just felt so different. She was actually got him to heal faster than what Chiyo used to —as he _clearly _remembers—. But maybe it was because it was Sakura, the same Sakura, his beloved Sakura. It maybe is also why he had picked her.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of the 'couple' while mass of mixed cement and earth itself fall down. He got… jealous.

Seeing them put him in a chaotic state. And in fury, he then collected enough chakra, dashed and threw his favorite weapon, his triple shuriken. (NOTE: haha I'm rude and will interrupt, triple shuriken? Don't know, don't care: p) upon seeing this, Sasori got his chakra line up and form thread-like substances which he used to forcefully pin Sakura against the wall. He didn't want her hurt. It was HIS fight now.

Both sparred and clashed metal against each other. A fight that unfortunately was going nowhere. Both of them soon will die out of chakra depletion and their deaths probably will only have seconds interval. No point. They'll soon be able to kill one and just be having seconds of self-satisfaction and die. But still, a fight till the end gives one self-respect and by all means, even if it only lasts just seconds for one to experience.

One last blow. That was all Sasuke can think of right now. Not Itachi, not revenge. Just Sakura.

The final blow which would deliver one or the other the rightful place of preeminence. And with that decided, Sasuke had all his chakra left into his palm. A lot of screeches escaped the blue luminous cluster. The mass made out of lots of lightning strangled together making a raging bundle. It was to strike Sasori and swiftly take the life out of him. Contented with the mere thought, he struck the intense blue and silver throng against a part of Sasori's wall, which hadn't been destroyed yet. Chidori again. His eyes widened in excitement. He sure will be happy if he'd kill Itachi, but a part of him was more delighted to see Sasori's corpse and proudly say that he was the cause. Back to reality, he saw Sasori taken aback. He looked horrified.

He then made distance from the wrecked wall and charged at Sasori. Then, his Chidori finally pierced through flesh and blood

"ARGH-"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Chidori successfully stabbed the person alright. And now the person had it's mouth gape letting blood drip down it's purple tinted lips frantically needing air and finding it's voice back. _She_ groaned in pain, _Sakura_ groaned in pain. She groaned for she has been _hit _with Chidori that she blocked _for _Sasori. Her eyes were narrow and were dull. Her face wasn't simply pale but _more than_ blanched. Blood gushed out. She has been stabbed right through her heart. Her heart, the part of her that wanted no pain. Ironic it was.

Sasuke quickly discharged his chakra. He was now covered in _her_ blood. HE… killed her.

As his head was going major setback, Sasori was having a major BREAKDOWN. His Beloved doll, His lover… HIS Sakura, plunked down, catching her with his own arms with eyes narrow and tears gushing down his pale as dead cheeks. She had released from Sasori's control at the very last second and caught Sasuke's assault that was purely meant for Sasori.

Sakura laid across his arms. Her once radiant glow now vanished like it would forever be like. The shine in her eyes are now completely lost and without a doubt not come back. Her skin was getting colder and colder, paler and paler, more _dead _than it was seconds ago. Blood continued to exit her dying body. Her stuttering mouth finally had words escape from it.

"S-Sa… sori… d-dai… jou…bu?—" A forced weak smile was of the last she _can_ give. Her _last_.

By this time Sasuke has completely turned nuts. He witnessed his beloved family killed and now he not only witnesses but committed the killing itself. He killed his own love.

And, as said, things don't always go the way they were planned.

Having lost his mind, he scampered away from them. He scuttled away, far, far away, _never_ to come back. Itachi _no more_ was of the ideal. He thought of himself as a brutal murderer like him. He bathe in self-loathe.He wanted to cut his own hands off, they were filthy, filthy, filthy hands that had killed a very important person. He wanted to kill himself, his useless, useless, good-for-nothing self who killed her. New plans maybe. Commit suicide.

Sasori was left with his eyes dull and without color. Tears flowing down on his _pure_ blank, completely-left-with-nothing, emotionless, face as he brushed Sakura's cheeks _blindly _pretending that she wasn't dead. Then he leaned her forward his own chest and rocked her back and forth. Swaying her corpse as if she was alive and was just sleeping. He caressed her smooth curls and stopped swaying. He tilted his head down and lightly pressed his lips against her cold forehead as if she was the most fragile thing he ever held. He paused first as more tears flowed, as said…

"I-I L-love… y-you…"

His. World. Stopped.

* * *

'_She lay beside someone who forced her to love him_

_Though, later on she found out that it was her who loved him._

_It was she, not him_

_A fact she never had imagined._

_It was beyond her… though it goes like this… always… beyond._

_She was his as he was hers._

_He was there beside her… not planning on leaving her_

_It was he, who loved her so dearly…_

_It was he, who she will whole-heartedly… give up her life with,_

* * *

Nice, unscathed, actually close to perfect hands that held the old and torn book closed it shut as it made a rather loud thump, along with it were some of the dust and also a couple of cobwebs that now danced across the air. The feminine entity settled the book over her chest having some of her blonde locks dangle and frame the peculiar book which had it's title inscribed in gold ink. It read: An Idiot's Guide To Orgasm.

"eh!! Ino-neesan!! That's unfair!! You just gave us the summary!!" said one child in her PJ's. Sitting down on the thin mattress, which was laid on the tiled floor. Clutching her fists on her pants as she gave the older woman a submissive pout.

"Yeah!! Neechan!! The only thing that you really read in the book was the ending!!!" another child said and with that, the others were giving out 'yeahs' to their so-called sister. Even though they were no more half her height they sure were brawny, _and _persistent.

"Look, I may have just told you the story… well… by my own understanding… it's because if I read you what really is inside the book… you'll find it… inappropriate. Especially for you guys. So story time done, now here comes sleep time." The blonde woman simply said, twiddling her pointing finger as if to explicate her words and her other hand positioned on her waist that looked like what an elder sister poses like when talking to her siblings, being all knowing and all.

"Iie!!! Neeeeessssaaannnn!!!!" the children shouted in chorus

"ok! So Sasori and Sakura fucked in the end, that's it. Goodbye. End of story. Happy now?" Ino yelled back her rage, her hands clenched.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!????!!!!!!!!!!" again, the kids said in unison all having stern expressions.

She gaped her mouth and out went a sigh. Kids nowadays sure are goddamn obstinate. Back in the days, children would not know about these stuff instinctively and would probably get over their puberty issues after a decade it starts. But now things have changed, children come and ask what these things are. Curiosity is one damned thing. Exhausted, the blonde slumped her back and let her golden hair droop over her slim shoulders. She looked behind just to see another blonde coming towards her. His hair was neatly tied and swished around with such grace that would let passers-by mistake him for a lady. However, his hands were all covered up in muck that somewhat looked disgusting. This clearly showed his childish persona.

"eh? That's enough for today. Tomorrow Dei-niisan would read the exact story so it's not my fault if you can't understand so many deep words. ok?" the tall well-built man said to the crowd of adamant youngsters. Having received their 'oks', he gave the children a tender smile before letting the woman, who looked right about his age; tuck in those little brats to bed.

"Hn. Dei-kun, I really can't help but envy your 'way'… the kids treat you so nicely and you can keep their blabbing mouths shut with a simple glare. I mean like, how'd you do that? I can't even get them to sleep after reading their favorite story!" Ino said as released her grip on the kid's bedroom doorknob, locking it and looked behind her draped shoulders to see the man's amused face.

"Well, my dear Ino, it just so happens that kids like me more. Yeah?" he stated as he placed the back of his palm over his mouth trying to cover his laughter. They were seemingly, the 'most harmonizing couple' in all of Konoha. She, being worked up with her precious botany and he, with his pottery, had pretty much had a thing for art. They first met here, the same orphanage. Deidara was an orphan and had known her ever since because she'd always come to the orphanage in search of her best friend. They now worked as volunteers to watch over the kids at night shift.

"…Hmph!" the girl replied boiling with rage

They walked towards the doors of the small library or rather, a small room where stacked books —ranging from children's books to encyclopedias and textbooks from preschool to middle school— were kept, to return the worn out tome. She opened the door and went near the shelf where she got the book from, leaving Deidara to close the door behind. The door was in desperate need of repair and yanked from time to time making those who want to enter be scared half to death as each time it —by itself— would make eerie screeches. As he was finding difficulty on how to close the god-forsaken door, Ino tiptoed to reach the tall shelf and place the book back. As she successfully laid the book on its proper spot, —as if it purposely wants her to notice— a book suddenly fell down the ledge right next to the her. Surprised _and _curious, she knelt down and saw a somewhat familiar outline. The book had noticeable similarity of the book she had before. She gently lifted it off the ground and puffed off the dust, to see same inscribed characters. Eager, she wiped the nasty spider handiwork and read the book's title. Though this time, it read: An Idiot's Guide To Orgasm…

"—Vol. 2—"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes, that's the end!!!! hmmm... so uhmmm... I was going to tell you guys **THANK YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!! **I loved all your reviews though I really expect flames and stufff cause I really thought that this story would just... you know. CRASH. I got a bit angry with this actually... I really don't like how I made it... I guess my story... uhmmm... kinda went fast?... -sigh- ... as I have said... like hell lotta times...** I NEED REVIEWS**. someone told me I was addicted to it which was true, I mean, wouldn't it be nice if at least people would somehow appreciate having your eyes toasted because that person stared at their monitors trying to see if the story they made can actually recieve good reviews!!!!!!!??!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? -sigh- I would really love your comments and suggestions so that, you know, I can produce better stories next time. I need your help guys. oh and last, the sequel of this story is already out, the name's **_'Nexus_ ' **I wish you'd read and review that too the link's on my profile and if you're bored or finding out how many hours can you last staring at your damned computer without blinking then please read _**and **_review my other stories. phew... so if I've got more to rant about, don't worry, I'll tell you all. :


End file.
